just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance International Party
Just Dance International Party is a Just Dance game developed and published by Ubisoft Paris and Ubisoft Milan for the Wii U, the Xbox 360, the Xbox One, the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PC. It was released worldwide October 20th, 2015. It includes every song on the cover of each Just Dance and Just Dance Wii game, a few songs not mentioned from past games, as well as every song from Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and many new songs. Gameplay Players can choose from a variety of songs to dance to. The gameplay is identical to the past Just Dance games, up to 8 players mimic the on-screen dancer as if they were their reflection in a mirror. Players are scored with an X, an OK, a Good, a Great, or a Perfect on each move, based on performance. Sometimes, Gold Moves will appear, which score more points then a regular move if done correctly, and are awarded with a YEAH! if they are. Players play by dancing while holding the Wii Remote in their right hand if they play on the Wii U (one comes packaged with the Wii U version), they hold the PlayStation Move in their right hand if they play on the PS4 or PS3 (one comes packaged only with the PS3 version). Another way to dance on the PS4 version is to dance in front of the PlayStation Camera as it senses your body motion. This is the same for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC versions, except it is played with the Kinect sensor. An optional choice for Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC players is to download the motion controller app for their iOS or Android device and connect it to the system, then dance while holding it in your right hand, like the aforementioned Wii Remote and PlayStation Move. Using a motion sensor earns less points than using a motion controller, because motion sensors track your whole body's movement, detecting more moves than just ones that involve your right hand. Changes from Just Dance 2015 Just Dance International Party has differences from Just Dance 2015. Here are some of the known ones: * Improved motion accuracy, especially on motion controllers. * There is now a "Great" rating, which falls between "Good" and "Perfect". It is an orange color. * Scoring system changed: Good gives slightly less points, Perfects give slightly more points. * Certain modes brought back. * Just Sweat playlists return, with a completely different warmup for each one. * Difficulty ratings are back for the first time since Just Dance 2014, and Effort ratings return for the first time since Just Dance 3. * The "On Fire" stat is back for the first time since Just Dance 3, this time it appears if the player gets a number of Greats and/or Perfects in a row. While the player is On Fire, their avatar will appear near their HUD and will be surrounded with a blue aura. It adds less points than in previous games. * A brand new menu, which has picture bubbles like in Just Dance 3, but move into a different pose like in Just Dance 4, 2014, and 2015. The name of the song and the artist is now on the bottom of the screen in a purple bar, the high score is above the song's picture bubble. * Players can now create song playlists, and shuffle them. * Medleys return, and are now longer. As the medley switches songs, it will tell you which song is playing below the dancer. The switch between songs is now more of a fading style, and is much shorter. * The option to play short-version and full-version songs return, and now there is an option to play extended-version songs, which are on average 1.5x the original song length. They are done by copying and pasting parts of the song in different places. Track Listing It is unknown how many songs will be in this game, these are the songs that have been confirmed: Downloadable content There will be downloadable songs available through the online shop. Here are the confirmed DLC songs: Downloadable packs There will also be song packs, which offer a bundle of songs at a discount. Some songs are exclusive to these packs. Here are the confirmed DLC song packs: